Romanse są bez szans!
by Ched
Summary: Post!Atlantis. Romanse i Sam Carter to złe połączenie, przynajmniej zdaniem Uniwersum, które za każdym razem zaczynało robić rzeczy dziwne. Takie jak rzucanie jej kłód pod nogi i inne wredne numery. Sam nie pozostało więc nic innego, niż dobrze się bawić i nie obiecywać sobie zbyt wiele.


A/N: Ten tekst to po części eksperyment (bo nigdy jeszcze nie pisałam tekstu, gdzie fabuła galopuje za wątkiem romantycznym, a nie odwrotnie), a po części mój mózg w stanie offline.

Romanse są bez szans!

Sam Carter zacisnęła usta w wymuszonym uśmiechu i po raz kolejny usiłowała odgadnąć, co ona tu w ogóle robiła.

To znaczy, oczywiście, odpowiedź na to pytanie znała, przynajmniej tak mniej więcej. Od czasu, kiedy doktor Malcolm Tunney wykazał się pogardy godnym instynktem samozachowawczym i próbował ugryźć zbyt wiele, niż był w stanie przełknąć, SGC traciło czas na dyskretne nadzorowanie różnorakich imprez naukowych. Poprzednio tylko przez czysty przypadek na miejscu znalazł się McKay, który zdołał uratować sytuację. Gdyby jednak go tam nie było... konsekwencje wydawały się naprawdę mrożące krew w żyłach.

Przeważnie takimi rzeczami zajmował się ktoś inny; Doktor Lee jednak był zajęty imprezą praktycznie po przeciwnej stronie globu, a Kavanagh aktualnie znajdował się na którymś kolejnym Uniwersytecie prowadząc łowy.

Chyba jedną z niewielu pozytywnych rzeczy w tym zamieszaniu był fakt, że SGC znalazło idealną pracę dla najbardziej irytującego człowieka, jakiego zdarzyło im się kiedykolwiek zatrudnić, a którego nie mogli wywalić, bo wiedział za dużo. Wysłanie go w świat, żeby wkurzał innych swoim nieznośnym charakterem stanowiło genialne w swojej prostocie rozwiązanie. Poza tym, zdumiewająco dobrze sprawdzał się w tej pracy – każdy człowiek, którego im przysyłał spełniał był dokładnie tym, co kazali mu znaleźć i miał nerwy ze stali w ramach bonusu.

W każdym razie, kręciła się po niewiarygodnie nudnym przyjęciu, słuchała koszmarnie bzdurnych wykładów i praktycznie modliła się w głębi duszy o cokolwiek, co uwolniłoby ją z tego piekła. Przecież mogła w tym czasie poznawać niezbadane do tej pory rejony przestrzeni kosmicznej. Dołączyć do zespołu zajmującego się usprawnieniem napędu, jaki obecnie stosowany był w ich okrętach kosmicznych. Mogłaby rozpracowywać archiwum Alteran. W chwili obecnej zgodziłaby się nawet na towarzystwo Todda. To byłoby przynajmniej wyzwaniem, Wraith z nudów praktycznie łaził po ścianach i był wręcz absurdalnie nieznośny.

Westchnęła ciężko, po czym skierowała się w stronę najbliższego szezlongu. Eleganckie meble o jasnych obiciach i kiczowatych, pozłacanych farbką ramach ustawiono w kilkumetrowych odstępach wzdłuż południowej ściany, aktualnie najbardziej oświetlonej. Z ulgą opadła na siedzenie i przesunęła w bok stopy w taki sposób, żeby możliwie dyskretnie zapewnić im moment ulgi. Zdecydowanie odzwyczaiła się od noszenia bardzo wysokich obcasów, ale niestety do eleganckiej, czarnej sukienki koktajlowej pasowały tylko te buty. Będzie potrzebowała poświęcić chwilę na zakupy i znalezienie czegoś bardziej sensownego, pomyślała zmęczona.

Nie robiła się młodsza, a długie lata biegania w wojskowych buciorach przez pola i lasy sprawiły, że już nigdy nie będzie się czuła pewnie w szpilkach. Były niestabilne, były niewygodne i były głośne. I chętnie użyłaby ich jako pocisków do rzucania w autorów najbardziej kretyńskich teorii naukowych wieczoru.

– Czy mogę zaoferować pani drinka? – nie drgnęła, kiedy usłyszała na lewo od siebie męski głos, mimo że mówiącego człowieka wcześniej jakimś sposobem nie zauważyła. powstrzymała ciało przed napięciem się, ale jej umysł błyskawicznie przeskoczył w "tryb bojowy" analizując sytuację.

Na prawo od niej znajdowało się dwumetrowej wysokości, bardzo szerokie okno, przed sobą miała kilka metrów luzu, zanim nie natrafiłaby na podobieranych w grupki plotkujących ludzi. Dalej znajdował się niemożliwie długi, szwedzki stół i dopiero na przeciwnym końcu pomieszczenia znajdowały się drzwi na korytarz. Bezpośrednio przed nią, ale znacznie dalej i znacznie bardziej skryte za tłumem były inne, przypomniała sobie.

Leniwie odwróciła głowę, żeby spojrzeć spod rzęs na człowieka, który zdołał ją niepostrzeżenie podejść.

Wysoki, opalony, o blond włosach zaczesanych na bok. Smukłej budowy, ale nie chudy. Aktualnie pochylony nad nią lekko, w wyciągniętej w jej stronę dłoni, w długich palcach pianisty dzierżył wysoki kieliszek z musującym winem. W drugiej ręce trzymał swój napój, do połowy już opróżniony.

– Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się i przyjęła poczęstunek.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odparł z czarującym uśmiechem.

Oho, pomyślała Sam. Głupią minę w porę ukryła upijając łyk. Napój był słodkawy i podstępny; ciężko było w nim poczuć smak alkoholu. Pić ostrożnie, zanotował jej umysł.

– Wyglądasz na zmęczoną – stwierdził.

– Prawdopodobnie jet– lag – uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. – Ostatnio dużo podróżuję zwyczajnie nie mogę odpocząć. Chyba się robię na to za stara.

– Naprawdę? – zdziwił się, zdecydowanie przesadnie. – Nie jestem w stanie w to uwierzyć, przykro mi.

Na litość boską, dlaczego ja?, pomyślała z rozżaleniem Sam, ale na zewnątrz nadal wyginała uszminkowane wargi w czarującym uśmiechu.

– Naprawdę – potwierdziła. – Chociaż chyba wypada podziękować za komplement...?

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – skłonił się lekko. – Naprawdę, nie było ani słowa kłamstwa w tym, co o pani słyszałem, panno Carter.

Sam uniosła lekko brwi.

– Słyszał pan o mnie? – zdziwiła się grzecznie. – To dosyć... nietypowe. Niewiele z moich publikacji nie jest zastrzeżonych...

Mówiła ostrożnie, patrząc mu uważnie w twarz, szukając jakichś informacji, dowodów na to... informacji w spojrzeniu o tym, że miał w ręku rzeczy, jakich mieć nie powinien...

– Nie zmienia to faktu, że reputacją cieszy się pani znakomitą – odparł gładko. – Przyznam ze wstydem, wypytałem.

– Wypytał pan?

– W rzeczy samej. Aż ciężko uwierzyć, jakie z naukowców kółko plotkarskie – zaśmiał się pod nosem, odsłaniając na moment zęby. Białe, bardzo proste; w przeszłości z całą pewnością musiał nosić aparat ortodontyczny. – Ale, gdzie moje maniery, zaczepiam, a nawet się nie przedstawiam, Phillip Lane.

– Jest pan... – Sam zmarszczyła brwi, usiłując w pamięci połączyć usłyszane imię z jakimś dokumentem. Ale tyle tego przewertowała, przygotowując się do tej idiotycznej wyprawy...

– Fizykiem teoretycznym – podsunął pomocnie. – Kwanty, teoria strunowa... Ja z tych oszustów, którzy usiłują udowodnić, że stałe wcale nie są stałymi.

– Oszustów?

– Matematyka nam się w kwantowej nie zgadza, więc musieliśmy wymyślić coś, co brzmi wystarczająco mądrze – wzruszył ramionami. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nieszczególnie się przejmował tym, o czym mówił. Bardziej zajęty był wgapianiem się w nią, chociaż Sam musiała przyznać, robił to jak dżentelmen. Patrzył w twarz, nie dłoń niżej.

– Cóż... – zerknęła na niego przepraszająco, mając nadzieję, że aluzja do niego dotrze. – Nie to, żeby znajdowało się to w polu moich zainteresowań, przykro mi, nie będę dobrym partnerem do rozmowy...

– Byłbym szalony, gdybym w miejscu takim jak to chciał rozmawiać o pracy – teatralnie przewrócił oczyma. Następnie dopił drinka, a kieliszek odstawił obok szezlongu. – Z drugiej strony, być może jestem wyjątkiem.

Spojrzenie mu się wyostrzyło, a uśmiech, mimo że nadal znajdował się na twarzy, jakby stracił na swojej serdeczności. Sam miała wrażenie, jakby wpatrywał się w nią bardzo głodny lis, a ona miała coś wspólnego z kurnikiem.

Nie to, żeby drapieżni ludzie ją niepokoili. Owszem, następowało ukłucie adrenaliny, dokładnie takie, jakie czuła w tym momencie, ale nie było w tym strachu. Na strach trzeba było sobie zasłużyć, przelaną krwią i okrętem wojennym wiszącym na orbicie.

– Czy ma pan coś szczególnego na myśli, doktorze Lane? – zapytała, patrząc na niego chłodno.

– Muszę przyznać, jestem odrobinę zaniepokojony tym, jak szybko zniknął doktor Tunney po swojej... niesamowicie efektownej prezentacji.

– Projekt został przez doktora Tunneya skradziony – poinformowała go sucho. Do czego ten człowiek zmierzał? Miał zamiar zacząć ją szantażować, tu i teraz, groźbą ujawnienia informacji?

– Takie są oficjalne informacje – uśmiechnął się krzywo, unosząc jedną brew. – Ale jeżeli się tak nad tym zastanowić... technologia, jakiej biedny doktor użył na swojej prezentacji, miałaby całkiem zgrabne zastosowanie militarne...

– Sugeruje pan – zaczęła Sam powoli, wpatrując się w swojego rozmówcę z lekkim niedowierzaniem. – Że armia przejęła projekt Tunneya i zamknęła mu usta?

– Z jakiejś przyczyny znaleźli się w tamtym miejscu wasi ludzie – ciągnął myśl Phillip.

Sam cieszyła się, że była wystarczająco opanowana, aby nie parsknąć mu śmiechem w twarz.

Z drugiej strony... to mogło rzeczywiście tak wyglądać. Naukowiec tworzy coś bardzo niebezpiecznego i moment później znika, razem ze swoim projektem, a razem z nim zatarte zostają wszystkie ślady o tym, że kiedykolwiek coś takiego miało miejsce. To wystarczająco wiele, żeby niektórzy bardziej paranoicznie nastawieni w stosunku do rządu i armii dorobili sobie całkiem potężną teorię spiskową.

– Poza tym – kontynuował Phillip. – Ludzie znikają. Szeroka lista specjalizacji, praktycznie w całych stanach i Kanadzie...

– Interesująca obserwacja – stwierdziła chłodno. – Ale nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, co niby chciałby pan zasugerować.

– Panno Carter, pani doskonale wie, co chcę zasugerować – westchnął mężczyzna. – Dlatego też z chęcią zaproszę panią na kawę.

– Skoro podejrzewa pan, że wojsko coś ukrywa i składa ludziom propozycje nie do odrzucenia, to czy to zaproszenie nie jest z pańskiej strony sporym ryzykiem? – zapytała.

– Och, życie nie byłoby zabawne, gdyby nie podejmowało się niebezpiecznej gry – zapewnił ją z cichym śmiechem. – A teraz pani mi wybaczy, ale naprawdę, zająłem pani już wystarczająco wiele czasu i zaczynam wyglądać niegrzecznie.

Oddalił się, zostawiając ją na szezlongu, nadal z kieliszkiem musującego wina w dłoni. Już nie tak musującego, doszła do wniosku Sam, krytycznie patrząc na drinka. Odstawiła go, obok tego, który pozostawił Phillip. Chwilowo potrzebowała być trzeźwa, musiała to wszystko przeanalizować. I poudzielać się nieco społecznie, wzorem doktora Lane.

Rozmawiała z ludźmi, śmiała się z nędznych dowcipów i doszczętnie obgadała przyrodników, którzy akurat w tym czasie propagowali jakąś kolejną idiotyczną, ekoterrorystyczną fanaberię. Obgadywanie przyrodników, szczególnie od czasu Nobla Ala Gore stanowiło jedną z największych rozrywek naukowego światka.

Jednocześnie myślała intensywnie. Lane z całą pewnością nie pracował sam, nawet jeżeli w swojej paranoi zdołał dogrzebać się do czegoś w związku z mrożącym projektem Tunneya. To musiała być jakaś zorganizowana grupa. Sam wątpiła w terrorystów, ale już jakieś antyrządowe zgrupowanie, które o jeden raz za dużo obejrzało "V for Vendetta"?

Niepokojącą kwestię stanowił fakt, że wiedzieli o "znikających" naukowcach, mimo że SGC naprawdę było dyskretne pod tym względem, a Kavanagh wędrował z jednego końca Ameryki na drugi. Siatka obserwatorów musiała być dobrze zorganizowana, przestronna i musieli zgarnąć skąd przynajmniej odrobinę informacji na temat SGC. Może nie konkrety, pewnie nawet nie śniła im się podróżna inne planety, ani jakiekolwiek elementy obcej technologii, ale liznęli wystarczająco dużo, żeby zacząć coś podejrzewać.

Kiedy, późnym wieczorem, wróciła do swojego hotelowego pokoju i zrzuciła buty, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiła było chwycenie za telefon.

– I jak tam? – powitał ją głos Jacka. Odebrał już przy trzecim sygnale. Musiał więc nie spać. Wciąż, albo jeszcze, ciężko stwierdzić.

Praktycznie odkąd tylko się poznali... a raczej od momentu, kiedy ona porzuciła swoją idiotycznie feministyczną manierę, a on przestał na nią patrzeć jak na jakieś niewiarygodne dziwo, przyjaźnili się. Tylko przyjaźnili i aż przyjaźnili. Oboje należeli do Sił Powietrznych, a regulamin był zdecydowanie przeciwko związkom pomiędzy dowódcą, a niższymi rangą. Poza tym w przypadku ich pracy... bliższy związek prędzej czy później źle by wpłynął na relacje wewnątrz grupy, szczególnie, gdyby coś przypadkiem nie wyszło. Dzięki temu, że nie naruszyli tej granicy, zyskali coś znacznie cenniejszego niż ciało drugiego człowieka grzejące pościel. Mieli kogoś, komu mogli zaufać całkowicie i bezgranicznie, z kim mogli podzielić się zmartwieniami i wątpliwościami. Dlatego to Jack był pierwszą osobą, do której dzwoniła, za każdym razem, kiedy znajdowała się poza bazą, był też pierwszą osobą, u której zasięgała porad. Albo zwyczajnie kimś, komu się mogła wygadać, nawet jeżeli w trakcie długiego maratonu na temat jakiegoś fizycznego zagadnienia generał przysypiał.

– Żadnych sensacji na prezentacjach – powiedziała. – Za to poza nimi... można powiedzieć, że zaistniał drobny problem.

– Ma mi się nie podobać ton twojego głosu, tak? – upewnił się Jack.

– Ktoś się połapał, że dział naukowy SGC stale rekrutuje nowych ludzi – powiedziała.

– No i? – ziewnął w słuchawkę generał.

– Zasugerowano mi, że podejrzewają rząd o potężne machlojki. Być może zbrojenie się i opracowywanie technologii wojennej... – Sam westchnęła. – Nie mam pojęcia, może ktoś doszedł do wniosku, że nie tylko pan nie znosi Rosjan.

– Fajny ciąg myślowy, tylko skąd im to strzeliło do łba?

– Zaczęło się chyba od Tunneya.

– McKay i jego koledzy – mruknął ponuro O`Neill. – Podejrzewasz, że to będzie coś większego?

– Podejrzewam, że powinniśmy się temu przyjrzeć – powiedziała stanowczo. – Poza tym, skoro ktoś śledzi naszą rekrutację na tyle czujnie... chyba powinnam zadzwonić też do Kavanagha, sir.

– Nic mu nie będzie.

– Ale sir...

– Carter, ten człowiek z wkurwiania ludzi uczynił prawdziwą sztukę. Skoro do tej pory jest żywy, to będzie żywy nadal.

– Wolałabym jednak ostrzec go, że ktoś może przyglądać się zbyt blisko...

– Gdyby teraz podwinął ogon pod siebie i dał drapaka, byłoby to bardziej podejrzane, nie?

– Tak, znaczyłoby to, że ktoś nas przyłapał z rękoma pod kołdrą – mruknęła, niezadowolona. – Spróbuję dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.

– Mamy obserwować twój sygnał?

– Prosiłabym – skinęła głową, mimo że nie było szans, żeby zauważył coś takiego w trakcie rozmowy telefonicznej.

Ze względu na lata doświadczenia w sytuacjach dziwnych i niebezpiecznych, członkowie SGC, którzy pracowali w terenie i poza bazą - a nie tylko poza planetą macierzystą - mieli wszczepione podskórnie nadajniki, których sygnał łatwo było przechwycić z pokładu okrętu orbitującego ponad planetą. Na podstawie tego odczytu w razie niebezpieczeństwa łatwo było zabrać człowieka z miejsca zagrożenia. Westchnęła. Im dłużej brała udział w tym wszystkim, tym większą miłością pałała do technologii Asgardu. – Zadzwoń do Landry`ego – polecił jej Jack. – Musi wiedzieć, co się kręci, podczas gdy ja spróbuję się w tym połapać ze swojego końca.

– Tak jest, sir.

– A jak już odwalisz te telefony, to się zdrzemnij – mruknął zrzędliwie.

– Nawzajem, sir.

xxx

Następny dzień Sam zaczęła powoli. Wstała z łóżka przeciągając się leniwie, następnie wzięła bardzo długi, bardzo gorący prysznic. Hotel był całkiem porządny, więc szkoda było nie wykorzystać zestawu kosmetyków w łazience. Szczególnie, że to był jej ulubiony zestaw zapachowy, który nie często mogła wykorzystywać. W końcu żołnierz, szczególnie ten znajdujący się często w polu, nie powinien roztaczać słodkiego zapachu wanilii i cytryny.

Rozgrzana kąpielą i opatulona w puchowy ręcznik wróciła do pokoju, by wydobyć z walizki świeże ubrania. Tym razem spodnie, w eleganckich spodniach o szerokich nogawkach mogła sobie pozwolić na zdecydowanie mniej mordercze dla jej stóp półbuty. Do tego jeszcze bluzka i sweterek, niebieska góra od bliźniaka konkretnie, a następnie lekki makijaż i była gotowa, żeby stawić czoła kolejnemu dniu i bandzie zadufanych w sobie pseudonaukowców. No... mniej więcej gotowa. Po chwili zastanowienia zdjęła bliźniak i założyła szelki z ukrytą kaburą. Pod luźnym sweterkiem w intensywnym kolorze nie było ich widać, a z bronią - nawet jeżeli był to śmiesznie maleńki S&W Chef`s Special. Kaliber miał mniej śmieszny, .45ACP było słusznym i solidnym rozmiarem, sprawdzającym się doskonale na wszystkim, co z jakichś przyczyn ignorowało obrażenia zadane przez bardziej popularną amunicję kalibru 9mm.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i pokręciła głową. Oto ona, Sam Carter, łamiąca kilka różnych punktów regulaminu spotkania i wnosząca na miejsce imprezy broń palną. "Hurra!" dla niej, Vala z całą pewnością będzie bardzo dumna z jej postępowania. Ale tyle już razy kończyła związana i z workiem na głowie, w kajdankach albo uwięziona w jakiś inny sposób, że wolała być przygotowana na każde prawdopodobieństwo.

Włosy postanowiła mieć rozpuszczone; w końcu po coś je zapuściła. Nie sięgały nawet do łopatek, ale podpięte z boku głowy wąskimi wsuwkami układały się ładnie.

– Robię się próżna – oznajmiła swojemu lustrzanemu odbiciu z westchnieniem. Następnie spakowała do torebki błyszczyk, chusteczki, scyzoryk szwajcarski i kilka innych niezbędności, ukrywając między nimi telefon; to była kolejna rzecz, której nie mogła wnieść na spotkanie.

Ale najpierw kawa. Kawa, zbawienie wszystkich członków SGC, eliksir życia i cud nad cudami. Sam nie wyobrażała sobie życia, w którym dzień nie rozpoczynał się od szatańsko mocnej i czarnej jak noc kawy, nie wspominając o kawie, którą piła do lunchu, kolejnej po południu, a następnie...

Cóż, Sam Carter od kofeiny była koszmarnie uzależniona.

W części restauracyjnej hotelu kawę mieli za słabą jak na jej gust, ale za to croiisanty były niezłe, kruche i maślane.

właśnie była w połowie posiłku, siedząc przy stoliku na zewnątrz i ciesząc się słońcem, kiedy krzesło naprzeciwko niej bezceremonialnie zajął mężczyzna. Phillip. W jasnej, rozpiętej marynarce i beżowych spodniach prezentował się zdecydowanie lepiej, niż w sztywnym, zapiętym pod szyję garniturze, musiała mu to przyznać.

– Myślałam, że ma pan zamiar zaprosić mnie na kawę, nie wprosić się na jedną – powiedziała spokojnie, kontynuując jedzenie.

– Nie mogłem sobie odmówić tej przyjemności – uśmiechnął się czarująco. – Mam nadzieję, że się pani nie gniewa?

– Skąd – zaprzeczyła. – Lubię interesujące towarzystwo, a wczorajsza rozmowa, muszę przyznać, była fascynująca.

– Naturalnie – rozmowę musieli na chwilę przerwać, bo pojawiła się kelnerka, która gorąco chciała odebrać od Lane`a zamówienie. Sam ugodowo poprosiła o kolejną kawę i pudding czekoladowy – bo zawsze był czas na pudding czekoladowy – nie była w końcu złośliwa ani nie miała zamiaru odejść, nie wyciągając z niego możliwie wielu informacji. Phillip okazał się jeszcze dziwniejszym człowiekiem, bo zamiast kawy, poprosił o Earl Greya z cytryną i omlet. Omletu mu potem Sam zazdrościła, bo wyglądało na to, że to on stanowił popisowe danie kucharza, piękny i złocisty, z lśniącym rządkiem szparagów z boku talerza i wyciętymi artystycznie pomidorkami cherry.

– Więc – kontynuował pomiędzy kęsami. Sam zauważyła, że jedząc przechylał nieco głowę na bok, zdecydowanie nieświadomie. Stanowczo musiał mieć kiedyś problem dentystyczny i to z tych poważniejszych. – Wygląda na to, że jest pani zainteresowana tym, co mam do powiedzenia?

– Trudno byłoby mi nie być – powiedziała wbijając łyżeczkę w pudding. Był gęsty i kremowy. Mm, będzie musiała kiedyś jeszcze odwiedzić to miejsce. – Chociaż nadal nie do końca rozumiem, co chce pan osiągnąć.

– Panno Carter – westchnął jakby ze zniecierpliwieniem w głosie. – Jestem naukowcem. To oczywiste, że chcę znać prawdę.

– Brzmi to tak, jakby twierdził pan, że nie ma jej w ręku – zmarszczyła lekko brwi i przechyliła głowę. – Trochę to sprzeczne z tym, co mówił pan wczoraj.

– Wczoraj powiedziałem jedynie tyle, ile mogłem ze względu na dane, jakie posiadałem – uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, podstępnie. – Dzisiaj okazało się, że naprawdę coś w tym jest.

– A jest? – zamrugała niewinnie.

– Naturalnie, Panno Carter. Inaczej nie toczylibyśmy tej rozmowy.

– Więc prawdopodobnie zdaje pan sobie sprawę z tego, że wiążą mnie pewne przysięgi, których nie mogę złamać.

– Naturalnie – skinął głową.

– Więc to ja zadam pierwsze pytanie – stwierdziła Sam. – Kim są pańscy przyjaciele?

– Niepokoi się pani, że nie tylko ja wiem o znikających ludziach?

– To się nazywa rekrutacja, doktorze Lane– ucięła sucho. – Gdyby pasowałby pan w poszukiwany profil, być może również otrzymałby pan propozycję pracy.

– Taką nie do odrzucenia?

– Bynajmniej.

– Mogę zadać pytanie?

– Proszę – skinęła głową. – Ale nie mogę zagwarantować, czy będę mogła na nie panu odpowiedzieć.

– Ależ proszę – żachnął się. – Mam na imię Phillip i nawet je lubię. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby pani go używała, panno Carter.

– Sam – powiedziała krótko.

– Przepraszam? – zamrugał.

– Nazywam się Sam – wyjaśniła. – Samantha, ale zawsze używam skrótu.

– Dobrze więc – skinął głową. – Sam. Ilu ludzi odrzuciło waszą propozycję pracy?

– Niewielu – uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Przed podpisaniem klauzuli tajności nie możemy powiedzieć tak naprawdę niczego i jest to skok w ciemno, ale ci, którzy go dokonali, nie wydawali się niezadowoleni.

– Brzmi jak reklama.

– Zadziwiające, ale to tylko prawda – wzruszyła ramionami.

– Masz zamiar być na dzisiejszych prezentacjach, Sam? – zmienił nagle temat.

– Planuję – przytaknęła, kończąc kawę. – Brany brzmią interesująco.

– Zdawało mi się, że zajmuje się pani bardziej sprawami związanymi z radarami? – mruknął odrobinę zbyt uszczypliwie jak na jej gust.

– Zajmuję się wieloma rzeczami, Phillipie.

xxx

– Wydaje mi się, że mam natrętnego adoratora – powiedziała Sam Carter, kiedy pomiędzy bardzo nudnymi, bardzo głupimi prezentacjami zamknęła się w toalecie i wydobyła z torebki telefon.

– Porażają mnie twoje problemy, Carter – padła zrzędliwa odpowiedź. – Coś jeszcze?

– Na razie starannie się wąchamy – westchnęła. – Żadne z nas nie poda jakichkolwiek konkretów, ale oboje usiłujemy wydusić jak najwięcej informacji z drugiej strony.

– Brzmi interesująco – stwierdził Jack.

– Można tak powiedzieć. Przynajmniej nie usycham z nudów – uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli.

– Przystojny jest chociaż?

– Kto?

– Natarczywy adorator.

– Nawet – przyznała. – Chociaż jak na niego patrzę...

– No?

– Myślę o zębach.

– Teraz, to za tobą nie nadążam, Carter.

– Gdzieś kiedyś musiał mieć poważne problemy z zębami – wyjaśniła. – Od razu rzuca się w oczy, że teraz są za równe. Uśmiecha się też z zaciśniętymi wargami i tak dalej. Jak wampir.

– I przez to myślisz o zębach?

– Tak jakoś. Strasznie natrętnie to do mnie wraca.

– Jak będzie zbyt upierdliwy, to mu je wybij.

– Zapamiętam, sir – obiecała.

– I zadzwoń, jeżeli coś się będzie działo.

– Naturalnie, sir.

– Mam wrażenie, jakbyś mi salutowała telefonicznie – jęknął Jack. – Czy ty mi salutujesz telefonicznie?

– Nie, sir.

– To czemu mam takie wrażenie?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Ale łazienka to nienajlepsze miejsce do salutów.

– Co ty robisz w łazience?!

– Sir... – przygryzła wargę, zdecydowanie zażenowana całą tą wymianą zdań.

– Dobra, to źle zabrzmiało.

– Istotnie – zgodziła się Sam. – Bardzo źle.

– Więc wolelibyśmy nie kontynuować tej rozmowy, prawda?

– Prawda, sir – przytaknęła. – Ale kiedyś to wypomnę.

– Carter... – warknął ostrzegawczo.

– To będzie zbyt dobra anegdotka, żebym mogła obiecać milczenie, sir.


End file.
